1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to labeling apparatus, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing butt-cut labels on each of a succession of products or containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase the efficiency of labeling operations and processes, both with respect to cost and quality, many operations previously performed manually or semiautomatically have been automated.
Among those processes which may be automated are many processes which are utilized in the labeling of articles and/or containers used in retail trade. One such process involves the affixing of labels, such as price stickers, UPC Codes, advertisement or decorative labels or any other printing desired to meet working requirements or desires. The label can be applied to the containers for goods or directly on the goods.
Presently, label dispensers to perform an automatic labeling function can operate only with spaced apart and discrete labels adhered to a web which is used as a carrier. Die cut labels are one typical example of such labels. Die-cut labels are spaced apart on a web by a large gap (typically 0.125 inch) whereby edge detectors can discriminate between the trailing edge of one label and the leading edge of the next label on a web for allowing a proper index function by a drive of the dispenser. Each time the dispenser is indexed by a drive the web is advanced a predetermined distance to individually dispense the succession of labels. The waste of label material that must be removed and discarded in order to form the gap between label as well as the additional length of web which must be provided add significantly to the cost of the labeling system. Butt-cut labels are much less expensive to produce, but cannot be used with existing dispensers because a single cut line separates adjacent labels on the web. The cut line is quite narrow; only about 0.001 of an inch which is inadequate for the operation of a detector used for an indexing control function of known forms of die cut label dispenser.